plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Conehead Zombie
The Conehead Zombie is the third zombie the player encounters in the game, after the ordinary Zombie and the Flag Zombie. It is a zombie with a traffic cone on its head for protection. It is relatively easy to defeat, though it is much harder to eliminate than both the Flag Zombie and an ordinary zombie. It has somewhat high health, but it can only be directly hurt once the cone has fallen off its head. It is the third Zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Conehead Zombie ' ' His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. Toughness: medium Conehead Zombie shuffled mindlessly forward like every other zombie. But something made him stop, made him pick up a traffic cone and stick it on his head. Oh yeah. He likes to party. Overview Absorbs 28 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 7, 13, 19, and 24 normal damage shots before dying at 28 normal damage shots. It becomes a basic zombie after 19 hits, although the basic zombie can only take 9 hits before dying. Strategy This zombie is not at all difficult to stop. A Snow Pea, two Peashooters, or a Repeater can take it down easily. It is weak to almost all strategies, so your basic setup should take it out. However, do not underestimate it, as it can be a threat in the early levels and the beginning of the game. A single Peashooter can be sufficient to kill one, but two or three work better, especially if there are multiple zombies to be killed. I, Zombie Endless After the normal Zombie is replaced by the Imp, use this zombie for the lanes you want a small amount of damage absorption for. Their cones aren't affected by the Magnet-shroom, so use them to take out the Magnet-shroom if it isn't well defended. However, be careful not to send them to a highly defended lane. Gallery Conehead-Zombie.gif|Conehead Zombie A Group of Conehead Zombies.JPG|A group of Conehead Zombies Conehead Zombies.png|Two Conehead Zombies on the Plant selection screen Almanac_Card_Conehead_Zombie.png|Conehead Zombie's Almanac Entry song 1.JPG|Conehead Zombie in the music video of "Zombies on Your Lawn" Zombie cone3.png|Cone Zombie_cone2.png|2nd cone degrade 8yyy.png|3rd cone degrade Ducky Cone.jpg|A Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, the Conehead Zombie's Ducky Tube variant. plantszombies-minigames-wall-nut-bowling.png|Conehead Zombies in Wall-nut Bowling Conehead.PNG|11 Conehead Zombies Trivia *In the Suburban Almanac, it's stated that a Conehead Zombie is twice as tough as a normal Zombie, while in fact it's almost thrice as tough as one. *In the music video Zombies on Your Lawn, a Conehead Zombie says "Road cones protect my head". *The Conehead Zombie is the third most frequently occuring zombie (other than regular Zombies and the Flag Zombie), as it appears in every level but levels 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, Pogo Party and Bobsled Bonanza. **However, it is the second most numerous zombie, appearing slightly less frequently than Zombies. **Conehead Zombies may not appear in certain flags of Survival Modes. *Some of the "Game of the Year" edition packs come with a punch-out cardboard cone that can be placed on the head of the zombie figurine. This cone will require minimal construction first, possibly with the aid of tape. *It is unknown how hypnotized zombies and some plants like Spikeweed and Starfruit can damage the cone of the Conehead Zombie, as they mostly hit the other body parts. *The Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie and the Trash Can Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a normal Zombie. **But it is the only zombie that can degrade into a normal Zombie that does not hold something metallic. *If Plants vs. Zombies: Game of the Year was purchased before May 5th, 2011, the Pyro from Team Fortress 2 will be awarded with a Dead Cone hat. *The cone could be a reference to the stereotype that after a drunken night out, young people often wake up with a traffic cone on their head and no recollection of how that happened. *In Wall-nut Bowling and Whack a Zombie, it takes two hits for a Conehead Zombie to die. *The Conehead Zombie, along with two normal Zombies, appears on the loading screen. *It is unknown why Peas, Cabbage, and Corn Kernels damage a road cone. *It is unknown how the zombie can steal the road cone without someone noticing. See Also *Zombies *Buckethead Zombie *Peashooter *Snow Pea Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Day